havenscifi5fandomcom-20200215-history
Gettysburg (Colony)
Gettysburg is a major Terran Federation colonial world. Colonization Gettyburg is the fourth planet located in its star system. The first settlement was established on the Northern continent was was known as New Gettysburg, the capital of the planet. Over time, the planet became home to several settlements, including New Chicago, New Fargo and Solambo. However, there were several delays in colonization. Haunted Island In 2192, a settlement was established on a small island in the Eastern ocean. However, supply ships sent to the colony found the settlement completely abandoned. The only clue that investigators found was claw marks on the post of the oldest buildings. In 2200, investigators found out that the island contains a gateway to another dimension and the clawmarks were caused by dragonlike creatures called Grims. The island was officially declared unsafe and forcefields were placed around the island. Secession and Gettysburg War Gettysburg was once an independent state ruled by a man known as Oliver Jenkins, who ruled the colony with an iron fist. In 2254, Oliver Jenkins felt that the Terran Federation had deviated from its original intention for human unity by making contact with other races. In response, he organized a group known as the Gettysburg Freedom Brigade, which attacked instellar installations on Gettysburg. Eventually, Oliver became the governor of the colony and seceded from the Terran Federation. For five years, the colonists were terrified to live without protection of the Terran Federation. Because, any mention of trying to introduce aliens on the planet was quickly silenced, one way or another. Eventually, a ship of anti-secessionist rebels escaped the planet to present evidence of Jenkins' violation of the Treaty of New Fargo. The Terran Senate immediatly petitioned for an intervention, which president James Miller accepted. For eight months, Earthforce soldiers and anti-secessionist rebels battled Jenkins and his forces. The Battle of New Chicago struck a great blow against the Gettysburg secessionists, causing many to defect to the Earthforce. After the Battle of New Gettysburg, Jenkins disappeared, people suggest he may have hidden himself underground and poisoned himself. After the war, Alan Smith was elected governor and commissioned the creation of the Gettysburg Museum of History. Alien Influx Gettysburg had an increase in alien population over the years. The Geth popultion was the result of a colony which was affected by radiation, leading to the planet being completely uninhabited. Otevrel colonists came to this world because of Rachni assaults on their colonies. Verron came to the planet to escape an asteroid collision of their planet. In 2156, the Geth mining colony of Zalbos V experienced severe earthquakes. The quakes resulted in the upheavel of poisonous gases, which resulted in emigration from the colony and to Gettysburg. In the late 2270's the Otevrel came into conflict with the Rachni. Already they had lost seven colonies, because of this, the Prime Minister had children from twenty different colonies transported to GGettysburg for safekeeping. In the 2340's the planet Verron destroyed by an asteroid when it crashed into the planet. Several Verron survivors were evacuated from the planet and the Terran Federation agreed to take in the refugees.